1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical user interface elements and methods associated with electronics devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to graphical user interface elements that are displayed on a screen of the electronics device in response to manipulation of user input devices associated with the electronics device by being overlaid on or above other content already displayed on the screen.
2. The Relevant Technology
Portable electronics devices, such as personal audio players, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones, etc. are in widespread use. Many electronics devices are being developed with a combination of features and functionalities, such as playing audio content (stored or broadcast), Internet access, telecommunication (telephone service, instant messaging, e-mail, text messaging), capturing and viewing photos, etc. As portable electronics devices have become more complex, the need for providing intuitive and simple navigation and menu selection features has become more pronounced.
In conventional electronics devices, the user is forced to navigate (i.e., back out of) a series of hierarchically-related screens to access a top-level menu. For instance, if a user wants to discontinue listening to stored music and instead use a friends/buddy list to send an instant message to another party, the user has conventionally been required to navigate out of the music interface, access a top-level menu and select the instant message functionality of the electronics device. In fact, the user often must navigate out of one activity to even obtain a list of the other available activities. This may take significant time and effort and interrupt the device's logical use model.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for user input and graphical user interface systems and methods that are simpler to use and enable users to navigate through various features and functionalities of portable electronics devices with ease.